All work, crazy play
by Ififall
Summary: Workplace awkwardness A/u Elena has a one night stand with a stranger called Kenny. She doesn't give it a second thought, but will her actions backfire?


Business A/U / Idea taken from wattpad

* * *

A/N Gemma, Eve and Elena are all friends.

* * *

"God I need this" Elena said as she passed around the tequila shots to her friends, Gemma and Eve. They clinked glasses and herself and Eve downed their drinks. They both stared at Gemma who stared at the glass.

"Come on Gem" Elena said.

"The calories though"

"Oh my goood!" Eve chuckled. "You've just had barbecue wings and you're complaining about a shot!"

"I don't wanna put on weight, Hugo's ex's have all been skinny"

Christ Gemma, they've all been anorexic coke-heads. What? Tell me I'm lying?" Elena asked and they all chuckled.

Gemma took a sip of her drink. Elena thought she could do so much better. Hugo was such a snob. she was a gorgeous brunette that turned heads, she thought she was wasting her time. She could say that as a friend. Elena was an expert at listening to people's problems.

* * *

"So Elena, let's change the subject to you. How's work?"

"What work? How long have you got?" Elena asked.

She was going for a job interview being a personal assistant to agent Eve, They were great mates and they got on, but her main goal was to see her role model Carolyn Martens in the flesh. She was the MI6 boss, she had been one of the huge break out stars in the force, since the eighties. Just thinking about meeting her made her throat dry.

"You've totally got a girl-crush!" Gemma chuckles.

"Talking of crush, look!" Eve whispers, pointing.

They follow her hand and see a guy across the bar. White male, mousey brown hair, shy baby blues. He was clearly staring at them. Elena prodded Gemma, she was the one most guys usually went for.

* * *

"Oh, okay" Gemma raised her eyebrows with a shrug. She walks over with cat like confidence and starts talking to him.

"I wish I had her body" Eve sighs.

"I just wish I had her tits, they're awesome" Elena admires.

"Yeah!" Eve agrees. They both instinctively reach for their jackets. They've seen this play out a thousand times. She never needs their help. Eve is checking for her purse, when they notice they younger woman come back sheepishly.

"So...we'll see you tomorrow" Eve smiles.

"You'll see me now, he's not after me" Gemma admits with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Eve asks.

* * *

"Elena he's asking about you"

Eve claps her hand with a nod. Elena tries to protest, but Eve practically pushes her over there. She nods at the guy, who asks her what she wants to drink.

"I'm Elena, what name do you go by?" She asks.

"Kenny" He says, holding his hand out. They shake hands. He orders her a shot, by the time she's grabbed it, he's slid her chair up to hers. She smiles as his hand creeps up her thigh.

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"IT" Kenny says cheerily as his hand slides past her and further past her skirt. Feeling like she has something to prove, she doesn't flinch.

"Do you like IT?" She wonders.

"Yeah, it's my job, so I have to like it" He says sliding his fingers around the elastic band of her thong. She takes a sip of her drink leaning back as he strokes the crease of her thigh with her finger.

"What's your job?"

"Ha! Fuck all right right now. I'm unemployed! A boner killer I know" Elena sighs

* * *

He leans over to her and briefly licks her ear. "Funny that. After that confession, I've still got a boner unfortunately" He whispers. "Toilets?" He asks and she immediately nods.

"Toilets please" He takes her hand and leads her to the men's.

This was the first time she'd had sex in a while. She decided to be disappointed with herself later. She blushes slightly as Kenny pins her against the wall and kisses her on the neck slowly. She pulls her tights and underwear down past the knee as her partner in crime gets out a sachet. He opens it and runs the wipe along his fingers before putting it on the toilet seat. It's not painful when he slides his fingers into her, she's already a little wet.

Breathing gets harder as he fingers her roughly. He whispers how hard he wants to fuck her, how badly he wants to kneel on the floor and lick her out. But she's happy to just feel the pressure of his dick. He digs in his pocket and preps the condom. Elena moans at the first thrust before putting his hand across her own mouth to silence herself. She gets wetter as she clenches his arse through his boxers.

She smiles as he makes a few moans himself, their bare hips slapping together as he grabs her waist, fucking her harder as he licks her chest and grabs her right tit, pinching her nipple. She grabbed his shoulder in return. He brings his face down to it, tickling her nipple with his tongue. It's awkward and he pulls out. He pulls the condom off, pulls his trousers up. Back to focusing on her tits, until she nudges him away. Elena get's herself together and checks her hands before reaching for her bag and checking herself in the mirror.

* * *

"You look fine" He pants.

"You're still hard" She says as Kenny shrugs. "I'll guess I'll see you around"

"What you doing this weekend?" He asks.

"At this rate, begging on the streets. I had a rough time with you tonight. It was great, thanks!" Elena grins, checking the coast is clear before she leaves.

* * *

Elena is a nervous wreck as Eve drives her to Carolyn Martens' office. "You look amazing. Kick some ass!" She yells excitedly.

"You'll be here at three on the dot right?" She asks her best friend.

"Of course. "You'll knock her dead"

She waits in reception until she gets called. She walks in. it's a perfectly normal office. With exotic postcards on the bookshelf, and beautiful vase of red flowers on the cabinet. Carolyn is looking at paper-work, so the interviewee stays silent.

* * *

"Good Morning Elena" She says in her stiff British accent.

"Good Morning. Miss Marten's I'm a huge fan of yours! How did the Diaz investigation go?" Elena asked excitedly.

"I'm asking the questions. What attracted you to this position?"

"I wanted to do something new"

"You did admin for Martin and will do admin for Eve"

"Correct"

"So you left admin for more admin?" Carolyn asked and Elena confused still nods.

* * *

"We need commitment. Are you always going to be available when we need you?" She asks still looking at paperwork.

"Yes, twenty for seven available for anything, even field work" Elena said.

"But you've turned down field work before. Are you really prepared for that or are you just saying that for my benefit"

"Both?" Elena squeals.

A few more awkward cut-throat questions later, and Carolyn puts the paperwork down. She stares straight through the younger woman before squinting and putting her glasses on.

"If I reach the next stage, can I get a call from you?" Elena asks with hopeful eyes.

"Uhhh.. No. My schedule is too busy as you'll understand"

"Of course Madam"

* * *

"We'll be in touch" Carolyn said and stood up with a determined nod. Elena noted that her eyes looked weary. She knew that she'd made a bad impression. It was less than Twenty minutes and her girl-crush was already pushing her out the door.

"We still have a few minutes left, maybe you can tell about the Dominick cruz merger. I heard he's stalling..."

"My son is outside, he'll let you out" Carolyn said.

She thanked her for her time. She offered her her hand but she didn't shake it. She said her goodbyes and opened the door, walking past a figure in a dark blue shirt.

"Hiya, I'm Carolyn's son. Good interview?" He asked.

"Honestly? Fuck no" She huffed.

"Toilets are on the right" He points. "Shit, you're...oh...you're Elena?" The guy gasps and she finally looks up at his face. Remembering his voice.

* * *

"Oh shit" Elena muttered, looking at him, it was definitely him, the pale sheepish stranger that she let lead her to the toilet and banged her brains out. "I...I'm sorry, I'm...I've gotta go" She stuttered. She practically runs out the door in embarrassment. Luckily Eve's car is outside and she throws herself into it.

"Shit, Elena did Carolyn interview you? Or try to murder you?"

"Eve I've fucked up, on a million and one levels!" Her best friend freaked.

"What? How?"

"I need alcohol" She begs.

"Okay? Alcohol it is!" Eve agreed starting the car in shock.


End file.
